The Punctuality Ends (transcript)
"The Punctuality Ends" is the twelfth episode of the series "My School Life." Episode Information Description Maraya's friend, Anie, has been getting late because he is not responsible for his own time. So when Anie gets a watch, he becomes on time more for getting on the bus. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the bus loading zone. While Maraya is waiting on her bus, she starts to narrate a story) Maraya (as narrator): One of the reasons why I like riding 158M is because Ms. Carolyn gets me to school on time. And we also leave school on time too, until one day, one of my friends was late. (She turns around forward and asks Ms. Carolyn a question) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, where's Anie? Ms. Carolyn: That's a good question, because I don't know where he is. Maraya: (sighs) Ms. Carolyn (singing): ��He's a slowpoke, slowpoke Why is he such a slowpoke? I wish he'll get here and be on time �� (Ms. Carolyn humming) Maraya: There he is! Ms. Carolyn: Finally. I was thinking he was never going to be here. (When he got on the bus, Anie apologizes to Ms. Carolyn for being late) Anie: Sorry I was late, Ms. Carolyn, but my P. E. teacher didn't let me go. (But Ms. Carolyn gets mad at him for being late) Ms. Carolyn: Anie, you are late. Anie: I know I was late. Just don't get mad at me, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: But you are three minutes late. Anie: I'm sorry for being late, Ms. Carolyn. I promise I won't be late ever again. Ms. Carolyn: Thank you for apologizing to me, Anie. You may get in your seat. Maraya (in her own head): It's not fair. Every day when Anie is late, I get late too. Man, I wish he could be on time like he used to. (The scene changes to where Maraya is at home with her family) Lisa (not seen): So, Maraya. How was school today? Maraya: It was good. Lisa (not seen): That's good. I'm glad to hear that. (The scene changes again to the next afternoon where Ms. Carolyn is waiting) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, where's Anie? Ms. Carolyn: I don't know. Maybe he's late again. (Maraya looks out the window for her friend Anie) Ms. Carolyn: I might have to sing my slowpoke song again just like I did yesterday. (Suddenly, Maraya sees Anie coming) Maraya: There's Anie. Ms. Carolyn: Oh. There he is. (When Anie gets on the bus, Ms. Carolyn tells him that he is late again) Ms. Carolyn: Anie, at least you got on here one minute earlier than yesterday, but still, you're late. Anie: Aw... Maraya (in her own head): Here we go again. (The scene changes once again to where Maraya is at the dinner table later with her family) Lisa (not seen): What's wrong, sweetie? Didn't you have a great day today? Maraya: My problem isn't about school, it's on the bus. Lisa (not seen): Oh. Then what's the problem? Maraya: My friend, Anie, keeps making me come home late. Lisa (not seen): Oh. Do you know why? Maraya: Because he's not responsible for his own time. How can I make Anie not late? Lisa: How about if you can tell him to get a watch? That way, he'll be on time for the rest of his life. Maraya: You know what? That's a great idea. Thanks, mom! (The scene changes to where Maraya is trying to sleep as a bad dream starts) Maraya: Where's Ms. Carolyn? It's 7:30 right now and she is twenty minutes late! (She then hears the bus coming) Maraya: There she is! Finally. (After she walks up to her bus stop, she sees the bus coming back to her) Ms. Carolyn: Morning. Sorry I'm late. Maraya: It's okay. Just try to be more punctual next time. Ms. Carolyn: Okay. (It changes to where they get to school. Then it changes again to where Maraya gets to class late) Ms. Sherrit: Maraya, where's your tardy pass? Maraya: I don't have a tardy pass, but I can tell you why I was late. (Ms. Sherrit starts to listen to Maraya explaining why she was late) Maraya: Why I was late for class was because my bus was late. And let me tell you. It's not my fault, it was Ms. Carolyn's. Ms. Sherrit: Thank you for explaining to me, Maraya, but rules are rules and one of them is to not be late for class. Now, go get your tardy pass. Maraya (sad): Aw... Students: (laughing) Carmen: Maraya doesn't know how to be punctual. Novalee: Yeah, she's always late for class, because of her bus driver, Ms. Carolyn. (laughing) Ms. Sherrit: Class, stop laughing at Maraya. I know it was Ms. Carolyn's fault and not Maraya's. (It changes once again to where Maraya is at the office) School counselor: Hello. May I help you with something today? Maraya: Yes. I need a tardy pass for class, please. School counselor (not seen): Okay, what's your name? Maraya: Maraya Adams. School counselor: Here you go. Maraya: Thank you. (It the meantime, the scene changes to where the class are still laughing) Ms. Sherrit: Students, stop laughing. Maraya is coming. (When Maraya gets in the classroom, the other students are still laughing at Maraya) Students: (laughing) Maraya: What? What's so funny, guys? Erin: We're laughing at you, cause you're late. Miranda: (laughing) Erin: Look, even Miranda's laughing at you. Maraya: Noooooooooo! (Suddenly, her bad dream ends) Maraya: Phew, it was just a dream. Aaah... (She goes back to sleep and the scene fades out and fades into the next morning) Maraya (sighs): There's the bus. (She walks up to her bus stop. When she gets there, she sees Ms. Carolyn come) Maraya: Here I go. Ms. Carolyn: Morning. Maraya: Morning. (She gets in her seat and buckles her seatbelt. After that, she calls her name) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, I want to tell you something. Ms. Carolyn: Okay, tell me anything. Maraya: Why do you always make me come home late? Ms. Carolyn: Oh. You must be talking about Anie, not me. It's not my fault for making everyone get home late, Maraya. It is Anie's. Maraya: Oh. Do you have a way to make him punctual again? Ms. Carolyn: Well, yes. You can make him buy a watch. (Maraya hits her head) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, why? Ms. Carolyn: So that Anie can be on - (she stops herself) Maraya, are you listening to me? (Moment of silence occurs) Ms. Carolyn: (sighs) (The scene changes to where they are at the bus loading zone 7 hours later) Ms. Carolyn: Where's Anie? I thought he was going to be here. (sighs) Here we go again. (Maraya turns around to look out her window for her friend Anie while Ms. Carolyn starts singing her slowpoke song) Ms. Carolyn (singing): �� He's a slowpoke, slowpoke Why is he such a slowpoke? I wish he'll get here and be on time �� (Ms. Carolyn humming) Maraya: There he comes! (she turns around) Huh? Ms. Carolyn: (continues humming) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, Anie's coming! (sighs) Ms. Brenda (not seen): Carolyn, did you hear Maraya? She said "Anie's coming!" Ms. Carolyn: (humming) Ms. Brenda: Maraya, Carolyn can't hear us. Come on, let's shout to her together. Both: Carolyn, Anie's coming! Anie's coming! Ms. Carolyn: Huh? What did you say? Both: Anie's coming! Ms. Carolyn: Oh, Anie's coming? Okay. (to Anie) Anie, you are one minute late. You need to be punctual. Anie: Okay, I will. Ms. Carolyn: Thank you, now, sit down. We need to go. (After Anie gets in his seat, Ms. Carolyn cranks up the bus) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, my students. Let's rock and roll! (She pushes the lever up and starts driving out of the bus loading zone. The scene changes to where they are on the road) Ms. Carolyn: Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention. I just had a little earworm. Ms. Brenda (not seen): It's okay if you didn't hear your name, Carolyn. It happens to everyone. Ms. Carolyn: Yeah, I suppose it does. (The scene changes again to where Maraya is at the dinner table with her family later) Lisa (not seen): So, sweetie, how was your day today? Maraya: It was fine. Lisa (not seen): That's good. I'm glad to hear that. (The scene changes once again to where Maraya is getting ready to go to bed) Maraya: Well, tomorrow will be another day, my people. (yawns) Goodnight. (She turns off her lamp and the scene fades out and then it fades into the next afternoon at the bus loading zone) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, is Anie coming? Ms. Carolyn: He should be coming any minute now, Maraya, cause look, it's already 3:19. (Maraya looks out the window and sees Anie coming) Maraya: Anie's coming! Anie's coming! Ms. Carolyn: Oh, do you see Anie coming, Maraya? Maraya: Yeah. Ms. Carolyn: Well, look at that. He's on time today, and look, he's wearing a watch too. Maraya: Yay! He's punctual! Ms. Carolyn: Alright! The tardiness has officially ended! (Anie gets on the bus) Ms. Carolyn: Hey, Anie. I see you're on time today. And plus, you're wearing a watch to help you out. I'm so proud of you, Anie. Maraya: Anie, I'm so glad you're on time again. Anie: Me too. Ms. Carolyn: And now we have everyone, let's go rock and roll! Students (not seen): Yay! (The scene zooms out and then it fades out to a complete end) Characters *Maraya *Anie *Blake (not seen) *Clayton (not seen) *Dylan (not seen) *Cody (not seen) *Jonathan (not seen) *Connor (not seen) *John (not seen) *Ms. Carolyn *Ms. Brenda *Ms. Sherrit *Carmen *Novalee *Erin *Miranda (non-speaking) *School counselor *Lisa Trivia *The character Miranda never spoke in this episode. *The characters Carmen, Novalee, Erin, Ms. Sherrit, Ms. Brenda, the school counselor, and all of Ms. Carolyn's students (except Maraya) didn't speak very much in this episode. *This is the third episode where Maraya gets a nightmare. *All of Ms. Carolyn's students (except Maraya and Anie) were never seen in this episode. *This is the first episode where someone else learns a lesson instead of Maraya. **Instead of Maraya learning a lesson in this episode, Anie learned a lesson. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My School Life (Season 1)